harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Katie Bell
|title=Chaser |signature= |species=Human |gender=Female |skin=White |hair=Brown |hidef= |family=*Mr Bell (father) *Mrs Bell (mother) |boggart=Lord Voldemort |patronus=Non-corporeal |wand=Unknown length, wood and core |hidem= |house=Gryffindor |loyalty=*Bell family *Dumbledore's Army *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Gryffindor **Gryffindor Quidditch team }} Katie Bell (b. 1978/1979) was a witch and a Gryffindor student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1990 to 1997. She was a Chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. During her Hogwarts years, she became incredibly close friends with Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet, who were Gryffindors from the year above her. In her sixth year, she joined Dumbledore's Army, an organisation taught and led by Harry Potter. During her seventh year, she was tortured by a cursed Opal Necklace and recovered at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Katie left Hogwarts in 1997, but returned in 1998, in order to fight in the Battle of Hogwarts against Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Katie survived the Second Wizarding War and her later life is currently unknown. Biography Early life Katie was born in 1978 or 1979 in Great Britain or Ireland. She lived with her parents in an unknown place. - "I had a couple of days at home with Mum and Dad" Hogwarts years First year Katie Bell started her magical education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1990. During the Welcoming Feast, Katie was sorted into the house of Gryffindor. Her Head of House was Professor Minerva McGonagall. Second year In her second year, the famous wizard Harry Potter arrived and was likewise sorted into Gryffindor House. Katie joined the Gryffindor Quidditch team the same year, in order to play the position of Chaser. She played Chaser alongside Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet. Fred and George Weasley played the position of Beaters on the team as well. Team Captain Oliver Wood as Keeper and first year Harry as Seeker. During her first ever Quidditch match against the Slytherin Quidditch team, she was hit in the back of the head by a Bludger. Fortunately, she did not sustain any serious injuries and continued to play. Later, they won the game one hundred and seventy points to sixty when Harry caught the snitch. Third year , and Alicia Spinnet at the Duelling Club]] In her third year at Hogwarts, Gryffindor captain Oliver Wood lectured his team on their performance. Before any practise actually took place, the team was removed from the pitch by the Slytherin team, whom stated that they needed the pitch in order to train their new Seeker. Katie was then witness to Draco Malfoy calling Hermione Granger a Mudblood, a term which shocked and angered her. She also was a member of the Duelling Club and she attended the first gathering with Alicia and Angelina. At the Duelling Club, the three of them fought for Gilderoy Lockhart's cloak that he tossed into the crowd before duelling with Snape. Katie was also present when Harry Potter spoke Parseltongue, to a snake conjured by Draco Malfoy, that was attempting to attack Justin Finch-Fletchley. That year, Katie caught the Mumblemumps and was often seen resting in the Hospital Wing, complaining that she was bored. She also taught fellow Gryffindor team-mate Harry Potter the Full Body-Bind Curse. - GBC version Fourth year }} In Katie's fourth year, Wood became more competitive, as Gryffindor had not won the Quidditch Cup in over seven years and he wanted to break the losing streak. During practise, Wood commented on his chasers playing "superbly". Gryffindor had originally planned to play Slytherin first, but due to Draco Malfoy's injury, they faced the Hufflepuff team instead, captained by Cedric Diggory. When Wood spoke of the Hufflepuff Captain Cedric, Katie, Angelina and Alicia started giggling and commented on Cedric's good looks. The game itself did not go too well, as the players struggled against the terrible weather, and Harry, Gryffindor's Seeker, had passed out in the presence of a Dementor and fell from his broom, leaving Cedric to catch the Snitch and Gryffindor to lose the match. Katie was also present the night that Sirius Black successfully broke into Gryffindor Tower (31 October, Hallowe'en), she was most likely very much shocked by the incident, along with her fellow Gryffindors. Katie and her team later played Ravenclaw, and she scored the first goal and soon after Gryffindor were up by eighty points. Ravenclaw started to make a comeback but Harry caught the Snitch, and Katie kissed Harry on the cheek afterwards. The final match of the season, against Slytherin, was loaded with brutal play, and when Gryffindor was up by twenty points, Graham Montague had gripped Katie's hair and made her do a cartwheel in the air; she managed to stay on her broom but lost possession of the Quaffle. As a result, Madam Hooch awarded Katie a penalty and she scored. Gryffindor won the match and the Quidditch Cup. At the end of Katie's fourth year, she and her fellow players would bid farewell to Wood as he graduated from Hogwarts. Fifth year In Katie's fifth year, all Quidditch games had been cancelled due to the school hosting the Triwizard Tournament. When Harry was selected as the fourth champion, alongside Cedric Diggory, Fleur Delacour of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, and Viktor Krum of the Durmstrang Institute, Katie, like all the Gryffindors, was ecstatic. She was thrilled that Harry could pay Hufflepuff back for losing against them in their previous year by beating Cedric. Harry won the Triwizard Cup, but no one expressed happiness, as the school was in mourning over the death of Cedric Diggory. At the end of the school year, Albus Dumbledore held a memorial service to Diggory and he openly voiced the rise of evil and the start of the Second Wizarding War. Sixth year In Katie's sixth year, Angelina was named the new Gryffindor Quidditch captain and was no less demanding than Wood had been. During the term, Hogwarts was under inspection from High Inquisitor Dolores Umbridge, who had a disliking for Harry and put him in detention several times, disrupting the Gryffindors' Quidditch practise schedule. During one training session, Keeper Ron Weasley passed the Quaffle to Katie rather quickly, causing it to hit her square in the face. Fred Weasley passed her a small purple something from his pocket to staunch the resulting nosebleed, but it actually increased the blood loss to the point that practise was cancelled and Katie was taken to the hospital wing by the twins. Later on in the year, Hogwarts was under rebellion from both students and staff alike. In an attempt to defy Dolores Umbridge, Harry, with the help of Hermione, set up an organisation called Dumbledore's Army, where students could practise how to defend themselves in a practical manner. Katie and her friends joined the D.A. and attended several meetings. She then had a run-in with Peeves, who spilled an entire pot of ink over her head. In the opening match against Slytherin, the Gryffindor team were being taunted by Malfoy and his crew due to the poor quality of play by Ron Weasley. Gryffindor won after Harry caught the Snitch, but during a post-match fight between Malfoy and Harry, the three Chasers had to forcibly restrain Fred from attacking Malfoy after he insulted his family. At the end of the year, Katie had to bid farewell to both Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet, as the two were seventh-year students graduating from Hogwarts. Seventh year In Katie's seventh and final year, she was the only original member of the Quidditch team left alongside Harry. However, she missed out on the position of Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, which instead went to Harry instead. When Harry held try-outs, Katie told Harry that she did not wish him to favour her because she was an old player, but to hold a fair trial and not put friendship first. Which made Ron very uncomfortable, as he was Harry's best friend. Katie managed to keep the position of Chaser, working alongside newcomers Ginny Weasley and Demelza Robins. On the 12 OctoberHogsmeade visits only happen on weekends. According to , the first trip in 1996 was "in the middle of October". There are 31 days in October, and that halved means the only weekend it could have happen on in 1996 was the 12/13th October. Hogsmeade trips are only known to take place on Saturdays meaning it has to be the 12th., whilst on a trip to Hogsmeade, Katie was put under the Imperius Curse by the Three Broomsticks innkeeper, Madam Rosmerta (herself under the Imperius Curse by Draco Malfoy). Katie was made to take a cursed Opal Necklace, which she found inside the girls' bathroom, to Dumbledore in an assassination attempt. However, as she argued with her friend Leanne, the package ripped and Katie came in contact with the necklace. Fortunately, as she had only touched it through a small hole in her glove, it only caused her terrible pain and not death. She was sent to St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries and spent six months recovering. ]] Dean Thomas temporarily replaced her as Chaser but she was healthy enough to return for the final against Ravenclaw and helped Gryffindor win the Quidditch Cup for the third time since she was on the team. Harry questioned Katie on whether she had any recollection of who had given her the necklace, which she did not. However, Malfoy, who was responsible for the incident, overheard their conversation and believed she had actually implicated him, and therefore fled into the girls' bathroom to hide from Harry, who eventually cast Sectumsempra on Malfoy in the washroom in self-defence from Draco's attempted Cruciatus Curse. Repeat year Due to the fact that she spent six months in hospital recovering from her curse, Katie returned to Hogwarts in 1997-1998 school year to repeat her seventh year. On the way back to school, she witnessed the Death Eaters raid the Hogwarts Express, seeking Harry Potter. In 1998, at the height of the Second Wizarding War, Katie, being of age, fought in the Battle of Hogwarts against Lord Voldemort and his army of Death Eaters. Katie reunited with Oliver, Alicia, and Angelina at Hogwarts. During the first stage of the battle, she was seen fighting alongside Aberforth Dumbledore, Seamus Finnigan, and Leanne. , Cho Chang, and Leanne in the Great Hall after the battle]] The battle was called to a halt when Voldemort asked that Harry Potter surrender and come to him in the Forbidden Forest, or else he would enter the battle and destroy all the defenders of Hogwarts. Harry surrendered and entered the forest, where Voldemort seemingly killed him with the Killing Curse. However, Harry survived, as Voldemort had only killed the Horcrux inside Harry. In the final stage of the battle, Harry eventually stood out of the crowd and faced Voldemort one-on-one, and defeated him in a final duel, killing him for good. After the battle she was seen sitting with Cho, Padma Patil, and Leanne, most likely thankful that the war was finally over and Lord Voldemort was dead and gone forever. Katie ultimately survived the Second Wizarding War. Personality and traits Katie was a friendly person who was very interested in Quidditch. She was also kind and gentle. Harry Potter once noted, that off the Quidditch pitch she wouldn't hurt a fly. Furthermore, she disliked those who had a pure-blood obsession. Katie believed that there were no differences between pure-bloods and Muggle-borns, as she became particularly angry when Malfoy called Hermione Granger a "Mudblood", showing her to be very tolerant of individuals of different blood statuses. Katie was also brave and determined, since she was sorted into Gryffindor house and was a member of Dumbledore's Army, in order to oppose Dolores Umbridge. She also courageously fought alongside fellow D.A. members during the Battle of Hogwarts, opposing various Death Eaters and even ended up surviving the battle, showing her immense loyalty and dedication to defending her school. Magical abilities and skills *'Flying': Katie played the position of Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, indicating that she was a very skilled broomstick flyer and Quidditch player. She also understood that good Quidditch teams could been ruined due to Captains letting in their friends or playing the old faces, and wanted Harry to not fall into that, showing her very strong dedication to success in this field. *'Duelling': Katie learned how to duel at the Duelling Club in her third year. She was also taught various offensive and defensive spells while attending the meetings of Dumbledore's Army, under Harry Potter's excellent teaching. Katie along with many other Hogwarts students fought bravely in the Battle of Hogwarts against Voldemort's army and survived, showing her to be a very skilled duellist indeed with much proficiency with martial magic. *'Transfiguration': Katie was proficient with transfiguration, a very difficult and complex branch of magic, as she took the subject at N.E.W.T.-level, meaning she must have achieved either an "Outstanding" or "Exceeds Expectations" in her transfiguration Ordinary Wizarding Level. *'Charms' Katie was able to conjure a non-corporeal Patronus, which is a mark of superior magical ability, given the immense difficulty of casting such an advanced and powerful protective charm. Possessions *'Wand': She owned a wand, which was of an unknown length, wood and core material. It was purchased by her, prior to her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1990, presumably at Ollivanders in Diagon Alley, London. *'Broomstick': Since Katie was a frequent and accomplished Quidditch player, Katie would have therefore owned her own broomstick which she would have flown with. *'Magic Storybook': Katie owned a magical wizarding storybook, which contained various wizarding fairy tales, which she gained ownership of prior to the 1992–1993 school year. Relationships Gryffindor Quidditch team ]] Katie was a member of the Gryffindor Quidditch team during her years at Hogwarts. There, she became best friends with fellow members Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet, who were both a year older than her. Katie, Alicia and Angelina were also the only girls on the team and the three were rarely seen out of one another's company; in 1992, they attended the first meeting of the Duelling Club together and were often seen chatting to one another in the common room. Upon Angelina and Alicia's leaving school, Katie befriended a girl named Leanne. She was also a good friend of the twins Fred and George Weasley. Fred and George liked doing pranks and teasing the others, but defended their friends. When Fred and George were kicked off from the team by Dolores Umbridge, Katie was angry with them, as their loss at the team would cost them the Quidditch Cup. Another friend of hers was Lee Jordan. Although he wasn't a member of the team, he was the Quidditch match commentator, and strongly supported the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Lee liked doing pranks, too. Katie was also a close friend of Oliver Wood, the captain of the team. However, they argued several times, and Katie thought Oliver wanted to win the Quidditch cup "too much". Other members of the team were Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Harry, the Seeker, was extremely good, but Ron had a lack of confidence, due to the Slytherins making fun of him. Eventually, Ron was proved to be very good, as the members of the team supported him and advised him not to be bothered by the Slytherins. She was also a good friend of Harry. Katie also became a member of Dumbledore's Army, in order to be taught Defence Against the Dark Arts by Harry, and she later fought at the Battle of Hogwarts, alongside Harry and the other members of the team. Furthermore, when Katie was tortured by the Opal Necklace, Harry helped save her, by calling Rubeus Hagrid. He also wanted to learn who gave the necklace to Katie, but she wasn't able to recall it. Dumbledore's Army ]] Katie became a member of Dumbledore's Army in her sixth year. It was an organisation founded by Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, and led by Harry, in order to teach students Defence Against the Dark Arts and oppose Dolores Umbridge. Katie was a friend of Hermione Granger, a Gryffindor girl who was a year younger than her. Katie and the other girls from the Gryffindor Quidditch team were angered when Draco Malfoy called Hermione a "Mudblood." When Katie was tortured by the Opal Necklace, Hermione helped save her, showing that she cared about Katie. The two girls fought together during the Battle of Hogwarts. One of Katie's closest friends was Leanne, a Hufflepuff girl in the year below her. Following Alicia and Angelina's graduation, Katie spent a lot of time with Leanne. After Katie was cursed by the opal necklace, Leanne was devastated and cried when Katie was hospitalised. Katie seemed to get on well with Padma Patil and Cho Chang as they were seen together on the Hogwarts Express in 1997 and again after the final battle in the following year. Additionally, Cho and Katie were in the same year and played on their respective House Quidditch teams. Katie may have been friendly with fellow Gryffindors: Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Ginny Weasley, Colin and Dennis Creevey. Other members of the army were Justin Finch-Fletchley, Susan Bones, Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner, Zacharias Smith, Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott, Marietta Edgecombe, and Luna Lovegood. Katie possibly disliked Marietta Edgecombe, who betrayed the army to Umbridge, and Zacharias Smith, who abandoned the army during the Battle of Hogwarts. Etymology *Katie is derived from Katherine, which itself is derived from the Greek name Αικατερίνη, from the name of the goddess Hecate (who is, perhaps coincidentally, the goddess of magic). It could be related to Greek αικία (aikia), meaning "torture", which is relative as Katie was tortured during her seventh year. *Bell is an English name with various meanings: (1) a person who lived by a town or church bell; (2) a bell-ringer, as in a church; (3) beautiful or handsome (alluding to her attractiveness). Behind the scenes *Katie Bell was portrayed by Emily Dale for both and films. An uncredited actress portrayed her in the third film. For , Dale was replaced by new actress Georgina Leonidas, who retained the role in ''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' Parts 1 and 2. *Katie can be seen briefly in the film. Her broom is struck by lightning and set on fire during a Quidditch match, and she is lying on a bed in the Hospital wing afterwardsFile:GQT refPoA.PNG. However, her face cannot be seen and the role is uncredited. *In the sixth film, Katie and her sixth year friend Leanne are seen in a Potions class with Harry, but in the books, she's one year above him. However, this could be due to Horace Slughorn becoming the Potions Master and requiring a lower grade than Severus Snape to take the N.E.W.T. Potions class. This would have allowed Katie to take it in her seventh year, when she might not have had the required "Outstanding" O.W.L.s to take Snape's classes in their sixth year. However, it is not canon that Katie shared a class with the sixth years, as Harry, Ron and Hermione were mentioned to be the only Gryffindors in their NEWT level class. *Katie Bell can be seen sitting with Cho Chang and Padma Patil on the Hogwarts Express in despite both Katie and Cho having been seventh years in Half-Blood Prince. This error is repeated the second part of Deathly Hallows where Katie is seen as a student. However, due to the fact that she spent six months in hospital recovering from her curse, it is possible that Katie returned to Hogwarts in 1997-1998 school year to repeat her seventh year. As a result, she would have been in the same year as Harry if this was the case. *In , Katie's cursing is omitted despite Katie being a playable character. This is probably due to the scene being considered too morbid and disturbing for a children's game. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references de:Katie Bell es:Katie Bell fr:Katie Bell it:Katie Bell ru:Кэти Белл fi:Katie Bell nl:Katja Bell pl:Katie Bell pt-br:Cátia Bell ja:ケイティ・ベル Category:1970s births Bell, Katie Katie Category:British individuals Category:Chasers Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Females Category:Gryffindors Category:Imperius Curse victims Category:Plot to assassinate Albus Dumbledore participants Category:Sorted in 1990 Category:St Mungo's patients Category:Wizards